Hinted Heights
by Paper Pearls
Summary: Oneshot set during S2E7. Effy visits Cass and an exchange is made.


**This is set during episode seven of the second series. It is fairly mild, but there is a hint of female/female.**

Effy knocked on the door and waited, listening out for Cassie. But for the noises of passing cars and the roar of a train, there was silence. She sighed, knocked again- a promise _was_ a promise, after all- and kicked at a stone on the ground. Impatient, Effy ran her tongue along her teeth. She knew that Cassie was inside the flat, either stoned out of her mind or fucking someone or other who wasn't Sid. _Sid_. The thought of his name was more than a little frustrating. If she wouldn't have to go back home and deal with his moping then Effy would have left by now. Her mum was acting up, Tony was being... Tony, school was shit and the last thing she needed was someone else's problems.

Finally there was a noise that sounded like a large object falling over and a moment later Cassie's pale figure appeared, distorted behind the frosted glass. The door swung open to reveal Cassie in clarity, strangely waiflike in her pale pink slip. Effy remembered a time when the older girl had been stylishly dressed, in her own eclectic way, and her long golden hair had bounced healthily instead of hanging in greasy clumps around her bare shoulders.

"Effie... Oh wow." With an easy smile, Cassie moved closer to the way in which Effie would always picture her. She stepped back to allow entry. "Come in."

Stepping into the living room, Effy took in the slight mess and also the faint scent of sweat emanating from Cassie. She crossed the room and dropped casually onto the sofa, watching as Cassie fell backwards over an armchair, kicking her legs in a playful fashion as she turned to look at her guest.

"Hi Cass. Listen, I'm going out tonight and I could use..." Effy paused, frowning in mock concentration, "something special."

Alert, Cassie sat up in her chair and smiled brightly. She nodded twice, contemplating the various substances which she could supply Effy with. There was something almost mystical about the way her brown eyes sparkled in anticipation of a high.

"I think that I've got just the thing for you." Cassie twirled in the doorway before disappearing into her bedroom, and her voice drifted back to Effie, becoming slightly muffled as she rifled through various storage containers. "A _special_ treat for a _special_ girl."

There was a strange quality to Cassie' voice that made Effy wonder if she was being mocked. _Fucking Sid_. She lifted the half empty packet of cigarettes from the table and lit one, enjoying the sensation of the smoke racing down into the depths of her lungs. Inhaling again, Effy felt the beginnings of her anger recede as Cassie returned, a plastic locket in the shape of a heart dangling from one hand. It looked cheap, and the pink flower embossed on the front was positively garish, but it was a cheerful piece nevertheless.

As Cassie disappeared behind her Effy grew tempted to demand that she hand over the pills instead of playing around, but the faint surprise as the oversized necklace was placed over her head changed her mind; Cassie was worth paying attention to, because in between her obscure musings were often pieces of wisdom that could help. But Cassie couldn't do _anything_ about her mum lying around and taking Tony's medication. Cassie would either crush Sid or draw him into her own bizarre, psychedelic world. _Most likely she would do both._ There was a gentle kiss on Effy's cheek accompanied by a warm rush of Cassie's too-sweet breath against her skin.

"Let's see what's inside your heart." The air felt strangely cool as Cassie moved away. Wedging a nail between the sides of the locket, Effy opened it to reveal rows of tiny little white pills attached to each wall in heart formation. She smiled at Cass, amusement taking over from the cross feeling that had plagued her ever since Pandora had started following her around.

"Cool." Effy breathed out a perfect ring of smoke, watching as it drifted upwards. "You don't have to do this, Cass."

"Everybody deserves a present now and then." Cassie poked out her tongue to reveal a pink pill, which she swallowed with obvious pleasure.

"You know what I meant. Sid wants you back. You're all he thinks about." With a smart snap, Effy closed the locket over. She decided to leave it decorating the front of her dark top, regardless of how it clashed with her look, and hopped onto her feet.

"Oh wow... He wants me to swap all of the empty, shallow, satisfying sex for... him." There was no way of knowing what Cassie was really thinking as her tone was characteristically light and her brown eyes were always enigmatic. Effy rolled her eyes and made for the door; she had, at least, put the idea of returning to Sid back in the forefront of Cassie's whimsical mind. A slender hand wrapped around Effy's wrist before she could reach for the door handle. She turned and raised an eyebrow. "Did Sid tell you what he'd give me?"

"You know that, Cass." Effy attempted to pull herself from Cassie's astonishingly firm grip, but she lacked the strength.

"Tell him.... tell him that I can have anything that I want." There was an almost feverish joy in Cassie's expression that made Effie feel as though something wasn't quite right. She was reminded of a child adamantly insisting they did indeed believe in fairies. "I can pick and choose, Effy."

Cassie bridged the gap between them and her mouth was upon Effy's, her free hand winding around Effy's back. There was something irresistible about the feeling of Cassie's tongue dancing in complex patterns around her mouth, and so Effy did not resist, instead returning the embrace more out of curiosity than desire. Without warning, Cassie pulled away and let go of her arm. Effy watched as the white marks where Cassie's fingers had bitten into her skin filled in.

"Sid can do that properly." Effy watched with satisfaction as the rosy flush drained from Cassie's cheeks. There was no attempt to stop her from leaving the flat a second time, and Effy stepped into the bracing city air, surveying the landscape around her as she descended the stairs. She fingered the pendant and gave a predatory grin.

**Thanks for reading. Please review- no flames.**


End file.
